


A Rude Interruption

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Grantaire Shipping Week 2013 (Nov 11-17) [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday's fic for Grantaire Ship Week. Courfeyrac and Grantaire's night together is interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rude Interruption

Grantaire laughed a little against Courfeyrac's lips, relaxing entirely beneath the weight of the other man and enjoying the warmth of it. "Your hair is unkempt." Grantaire teased good-naturedly when Courfeyrac pulled away, the taste of Grantaire's wine-stained lips still tingling on his own. 

"I could say the same to you,  _mon ami_." Courfeyrac returned, dipping to kiss down the other man's chest, the hair there tickling his nose in a way Courfeyrac wouldn't call unpleasant. 

"My askew clothing and mussed hair add character." Courfeyrac laughed.

"Would you say you are in  _need_  of more character?"

"Enjolras and Combeferre wouldn't say so." Grantaire said, and then both of them were laughing, giggles racking both their forms. "Pipe, please." Grantaire smoked the pipe well, Courfeyrac thought. He hollowed his cheeks to do so, and when he handed it back to the other brunet, Courfeyrac's mind was still considering that same mouth around his cock. 

"Allow me to fuck you tonight." Courfeyrac said, stroking over Grantaire's chest.

"The warmth of my thighs is a worse intoxication for you than wine for me." 

"I shan't argue." Grantaire grinned, reaching up to tangle his hair in Courfeyrac's, pulling him down for another kiss. 

"Fuck me, and then put your mouth on me." He requested, and Courfeyrac hummed, thoughtful.

"My mouth? On  _you_? Hmm, but where, pray tell? Here?" Courfeyrac pecked Grantaire's lips. "Here, perhaps?" And he moved lower, sucking a pink mark against the lower part of Grantaire's neck, where his collar would hide it the next day. "Or here?" Grantaire's sternum was similarly marked, and Grantaire was about to protest his impatience when Courfeyrac suckled at Grantaire's nipple and cut all protestations short.

"By  _God_." Grantaire moaned, head tipping back as he pressed Courfeyrac's head down for more of the attention. There was a knock at Courfeyrac's apartment door, and Grantaire's pleasured sound became a disappointed groan.

"Hush, they'll likely go." Another knock came, and Courfeyrac sighed, reluctantly leaving the warm cushion of Grantaire's form and moving from the bed. He opened the door, and Grantaire sprawled further out on the bed, in only his trousers.

Courfeyrac, at least, was still wearing his shirt.

"I have come to sleep with you."

"Pontmercy!" Grantaire greeted, and then he let out a laugh. "Courfeyrac, my good fellow, it seems we are lining up to warm your bed!" The centre laughed a little, stepping back and allowing Marius entry. 

"Get off the bed." Courfeyrac said, and when Grantaire made no indication of movement, he pushed the other man off with bodily strength before removing the lower mattress and setting it down on the ground. "There!" He said to Marius, seeming proud of himself, but Marius was looking with wide eyes between Grantaire and Courfeyrac.

"The maiden's eyes are opened." Grantaire said cleverly. 

"Were you- I mean- if I were to be-" Marius stuttered and stammered, and then he went quiet. Courfeyrac looked to be considering what to say, but Grantaire had none of his patience for other people's insecurities. He moved forwards, pressing his body against Courfeyrac's back and letting his hands slide down from his chest to cup him through his trousers.

Marius put one hand to his mouth. 

"Yes, Pontmercy, we were doing  _exactly_  what you think we were doing." Grantaire purred. "And for your sake, we'll be quiet about continuing."

"Continu-" Grantaire pulled Courfeyrac back towards the bed, and Marius closed his mouth again as Courfeyrac laughed against Grantaire's lips. 

"We won't continue, Marius." Courfeyrac said, in a kind tone. "Ignore his desperate fashion."

"Desperate?" Grantaire repeated, affronted, but Courfeyrac pushed him down onto the bed and pinned him there, blowing out the candle on the bedside.

"Sleep." 

Marius hid his face in the pillow, torn between laughing at his friends or crying at his condition.

He chose laughter. Grantaire soon erupted into giggles, and Courfeyrac tried to hold back his own snorts, but failed.

"You both are ridiculous." Marius said, and Grantaire let out an incredulous sound.

"Us? A night of passion, and  _you_  interrupt it!" He retorted easily, and Marius just laughed harder. 

"I was hardly going to take offence to your proclivities." Marius said. He'd grown used to this within the Musain, though perhaps it wasn't so bold.

" _Our_  proclivities?" Courfeyrac repeated. "At least we don't interrupt another's chance at orgasm!" Marius began to laugh again, and Courfeyrac had to muffle his own amusement against Grantaire's chest. "It's  _quite_  rude, Pontmercy."

"I'll make excuses to our leader for you to take the day together tomorrow." 

"A fair exchange!" Grantaire said brightly, and Courfeyrac snorted against his neck.

"An admirable idea." He agreed, and then he relaxed, pressing closer to Grantaire as if to sleep.

"Mmm." Grantaire hummed his agreement, stroking through the other man's hair. "Are you unharmed, Pontmercy?"

"I'm fine." Marius said, not a complete lie. "Better for being here."

"Good." Courfeyrac murmured. "We'll dicuss it in the morning."

"Yes."

"And then you shall ravish me once he's gone." Grantaire broke in, drawing a chuckle from Courfeyrac.

"Yes, that too."


End file.
